<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers in the Night by HighlandRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251951">Whispers in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandRose/pseuds/HighlandRose'>HighlandRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinterest One-Week Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking and Entering, Drunkenness, F/M, Fight Scene, Mention of guns, Mob References, Soulmates, pinterest prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandRose/pseuds/HighlandRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinterest Prompt: When people are born, they are assigned a soulmate. They have an original song in their head that only them and their soulmate know. A person just broke into your house and you're pretty sure they're here to murder you. They're humming your song under their breath. </p><p>Challenge: Must include "roommates"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pinterest One-Week Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the first one-week prompt I wrote, it's a little rough, but I had a fun time none the less.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never should have gone out clubbing with Erika. Every time it was the same spiel, ‘<em>Come on Nina, it’ll be fun! You might even meet </em>him’. The closest she’d come to meeting her soulmate on one of these escapades was when a nice guy waited with her outside a club bathroom while Erika puked up her guts and what remained of her memories that night.</p><p>Erika’s problem was the problem that most rich girls suffered; she was bored and her parents didn’t pay enough attention to her. In truth, she wasn’t a bad person, just a wild-child in desperate need of some parental affection which usually came in the form of Nina’s overly active maternal instinct.</p><p>Speaking of parents, Nina sent up a quick prayer of thanks that Erika’s parents were out of town as she half-dragged a drunken Erika up to her bedroom. It wasn’t the first time, but it was much easier when the parents were in the Bahamas or somewhere equally tropical and cliched. Nina was asked to stay in the Parks home with their beloved daughter for the next few weeks, since she was part of the <em>family </em>as well as Erika’s friend. Night one and she was already pouring her roomie into bed at three in the morning; she was off to a great start.</p><p>“I’m not getting fresh, but I’m going to have to take your dress off.” After about nine shots of tequila, Erika’s aim got sloppy and she’d managed to all but ruin a Channel dress that probably cost more than a month’s worth of Nina’s paychecks. With as great of care as she could manage, Nina peeled the foul-smelling dress off and opted to set it on the balcony rather than throw it away, which was her first instinct. Chances were when Erika finally woke up in the morning, likely with a massive hangover, her first call would be to her dry cleaner to beg them to save her dress; knowing Sal, he would put it in as an express order just for her.</p><p>“Nina?” Her name was slurred and Erika’s breath reeked of the alcohol she’d mainlined. “Sorry. I did it again.” The poor girl looked absolutely awful tucked into her satin sheets with her long black curls knotted and her makeup smudged from the long night and the tears streaking down her pale cheeks; Nina couldn’t help but forgive her friend for her follies. Pulling the sheet the rest of the way over Erika’s bare and shaking shoulder, she gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, holding her breath so as to not inhale any of the tequila fumes.</p><p>“It’s okay, just get some sleep.” It hurt her heart to see Erika like this, and unfortunately this happened almost every time they went out.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Erika sniffled, rubbing her tear-stained face against her pillow case, likely ruining that too.</p><p>“I know hon, maybe next time you’ll find him.” Very gently, Nina brushed the hair back from her friend’s face and rubbed her temple, hoping to sooth her. As much as Erika liked to try and act tough, Nina knew how much it was wearing on her that she hadn’t found her soulmate yet.</p><p>“Hmm, next time.” Within seconds, Erika’s even breathing filled the quiet room, leaving Nina free to go set the alarm. She’d always been instructed to do so the moment she entered the house, but that was a difficult thing to manage when she was practically carrying one hundred and twenty pounds of dead weight. Stripping off her heals, Nina set them in the guest room she was staying in and went back downstairs to lock everything down.</p><p>On the way down, Nina couldn’t help but think what her life might be like if she ever did meet her soulmate. Everyone had one, that special person who shared the song you were born with in your mind, but she had yet to see many people actually find theirs. One of her friends had met her soulmate on the subway when she started singing her song aloud one day. Another had met theirs all the way back in kindergarten when he heard a little girl singing to her imaginary friend. But most others weren’t so lucky.</p><p>People like Erika spent all their time out in bars or clubs looking. Some took to social media platforms, broadcasting their songs to the world in hopes of finding their one true love. Nina just took care of Erika and tried to live her life as best as she could until she met <em>the one</em>. It made her slightly heartsick to think that even if she did find them, it was going to be a long, hard road to explain her odd life.</p><p>Padding across the foyer in her stockinged feet, Nina was nearly silent, save the delicate swishing of her chiffon dress. She entered the code into the panel, arming the system for the night but stopped dead in her tracks on her way back to the stairs. There was a faint shuffling sound coming from the direction of Mr. Park’s office, which sent waves of panic through her. Had someone gotten in before she’d set the alarm? Erika was practically naked upstairs and in no condition to defend herself.</p><p>Silent as the grave, Nina crept over to the mirror hanging above the front table and lifted it slowly from the wall to grab the small revolver holstered behind it. What mob boss would leave his daughter alone without telling her handler where some of the hidden weapons in the home were? Certainly not Mr. Parks. Feeling more confident now that she was armed, Nina made her way to down the hall towards the office on high alert. Nothing and no one would hurt Erika on her watch. Her hands trembled slightly from the fear coursing through her veins, but she pressed on with absolute determination.</p><p>When she reached the door, all she could do was take aim and pray things went in her favor, but the floor fell out from beneath her as she reached for the knob. Behind the door was a quiet sound, one she could barely hear but that she’d recognize anywhere. The melody she knew by heart yet had never uttered to another person was being softly hummed just a few feet away from her behind the door.</p><p>The feelings and emotions coursing through her head were absolutely tearing her apart: Whoever was on the other side of the door was an intruder  who had broken into a <em>mob boss’s </em>office, coming in to do God only knew what, but they were also her soulmate. It would destroy her to put a lethal bullet in whoever it was, and she found that to be brutally unfair if that she’s to be the hand that fate dealt her.</p><p>Before she could think too hard on the matter, the door was being opened from the inside. There was no escaping now, but she realized just a moment too late that she still had the .38 special drawn on whoever was coming out of the office. Nina hadn’t even gotten the chance to look at the person’s face before a hand shot out to knock away her weapon. Soulmate or not, her instincts kicked in. A sharp drop to the ground brought her out of their reach, and she swept a foot out to knock her assailant over. They were a step ahead of her though, and they jumped back out of range just in time to avoid a take down. Judging from their silhouette, they were male, and Nina was slightly relieved since she’d never really harbored any romantic feelings towards any women, but that didn’t exactly help her in her present situation.</p><p>Her soul mate/attacker rushed past her, heading towards the foyer and by extension, closer to Erika, so Nina leapt up and chased him down, catching up to him just as he entered they foyer. With the nylons on, the floor was like a slip n’ slide so instead of coming to a stop, Nina found herself plowing into him from behind, sending them both crashing down and skidding across the cold floor. Being on top of his back she dove for his arms to pin him. No matter how determined she was, she was no match for his strength when her heart wasn’t truly in the fight, and after some intense struggling, he managed to toss her to the floor.</p><p>A sharp scream ripped out of her as her shoulder collided with the hard marble floor. The weight of him settled over her like an impossibly heavy blanket. Pain flared up like a wildfire, she had a choice to make, and she was desperately hoping it would keep her safe. Before he managed to grasp her hand, Nina threw the gun as hard as she could behind her.</p><p>As soon as the gun was out of her hands, he stopped fighting with her, and they locked eyes just as they heard the sound of shattering glass. The shriek of the alarm system echoed so loudly through the vast house Nina thought she might have ruptured her eardrums, but she couldn’t worry about that too much when she was struggling once again to get out from him.</p><p>If she didn’t shut off the system, the police would be alerted, or worse, Mr. Parks.</p><p>“I have to shut it off!” There was no way he could hear her over the alarm, but maybe he could read her lips. He started into her face, so she repeated herself. They were losing precious time. Finally, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear.</p><p>“Ferris wheel!” That made her eyes go wide in surprise, and her body went limp. He pulled back to see her reaction, and she nodded in understanding. Another few seconds passed and he slowly eased his weight off of her, even going as far as to help her up in time for the alarm to shut down.</p><p>“We have receive a notification that a window has broken, is everything alright?” Taking another look at the man, she motioned for him to stay where he was.</p><p>“Yes, everything is fine.”</p><p>“Alright, and if you’ll just give me your safe word…” One last chance to back down, but she just couldn’t bring herself to take it.</p><p>“Sparrow.” The red flashing light on the alarm panel finally shut off, and there was blissful silence.</p><p>“Thank you Miss Harris. Have a good night.” Nina let the silence settle for a moment, making sure they were completely alone again.</p><p>“I need a ticket for the Ferris wheel.” He knew enough about Mr. Park’s system to know the phrase Ferris wheel, but if he could give her the right answer, she would know she could trust him.</p><p>“That’ll be three-fifty-one, and I’ll keep the change.” With that correct answer, they both visibly relaxed. Nina felt like her bones had turned to Jell-O. Her soulmate could be trusted. He knew of Mr. Parks. There would be no nasty, anxious time explaining who she was and what her connections to <em>the family</em> were.</p><p>“Just wait right here. Please,” Nina almost begged as she drew her ringing phone out of her pocket to see that Mr. Parks was calling. She was quick to answer him and explain the situation on her way up the stairs, though not the way they actually happened. “Yes, sir, everything is fine. I tripped in the foyer and knocked the coatrack over. It broke the window. I will pay for the damages.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you and Erika are okay.” Mr. Parks did indeed sound relieved. “Call Marvin first thing in the morning and he’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about the cost. Just try to be a little more careful.”</p><p>“Yes sir. Goodnight.” It made her sick to her stomach to lie to a mob boss, but if he knew what really happened, he would likely kill her soulmate; she wouldn’t let that happen. The door to Erika’s room opened quietly, allowing Nina to poke her head in undetected.</p><p>An even and soft snoring greeted her, and Nina couldn’t help but laugh; not even a blaring alarm could wake a drunk Erika from her sound sleep. With Erika safe and sound, Nina hurried back down the stairs, crossing her fingers that he was still there. If he wasn’t, what the hell was she supposed to do?</p><p>The heavens must have been smiling on her, because he still stood exactly where she’d left him. Now that he wasn’t moving, she could finally get a good look at him. He was much more tanned than she was, but in combination with his dark hair, she guessed that he was probably Hispanic, maybe Latino. His dark suit was well-tailored, giving Nina an almost unobstructed view of his body; it was hard not to appreciate it.</p><p>“Why did you break in?” Before she got too far ahead of herself, she needed to know what he wanted in the mansion. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Warren Reed, and I’m Miss Parks’ handler.” That piqued Nina’s interest since <em>she </em>was supposed to be Erika’s handler. “I was hired by Mr. Parks to shadow his daughter when she is out of the house. It’s my job to make sure she can live her life with minimal interruptions.” Come to think of it, he did look vaguely familiar, like she’d seen him in passing.</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”</p><p>“While you were at Bresca, Erika ran into me and we both dropped our phones.” Warren fished around in his pocket, pulling out a neon blue crystal encrusted phone. Nina instantly recognized it as Erika’s. She held her hand out and he handed it to her without question. Just to make sure, Nina clicked the home button and sure enough, a picture of Erika popped up.</p><p>“Let me go get yours.” Back up the stairs, she slipped into Erika’s room and made the swap. Plugging in Erika’s and checking on her one last time before going back to Warren.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said softly when she handed his plain black phone.</p><p>“You could have come to pick it up in the morning.” She would have questioned how he knew where to find them, but that could be easily explained by the fact that practically the whole state knew who Erika Parks was.</p><p>“Mr. Parks made it very clear that his daughter isn’t to know that I exist. I thought I’d sneak in and grab my phone, but you heard me. When I saw the gun, I just reacted.” A tiny chuckle bubbled up in her throat hearing that. She understood <em>exactly </em>what he meant by that.</p><p>“Well at least neither of us is too worse for wear.” It weighed on her mind heavily that <em>this</em> man was her soulmate, that he was <em>hers</em> and he didn’t even know it. His handsome face grew drawn and serious like he too had something on his mind. Warren looked into her eyes so deeply she wanted to turn away, but she was held still under his gaze.</p><p> “Miss Harris, was it? Why did you lie to woman with the security company and the boss?” Oh hell. How was she supposed to answer that? If he didn’t find her acceptable, could she risk springing her discovery on him? On the one hand, now that she’d found him she wanted to just <em>be</em> with him, but on the other, she didn’t want him to know so that he didn’t have the chance to reject her.</p><p>“I couldn’t risk what he might do to you.” The words just slipped out before she could catch them, and she feared he would leave having heard them. Instead of running, he took a small step closer. And another. And another, until he was standing just in front of her. Close enough for her to catch a faint whiff of his magnificent cologne.</p><p>“Why?” The way his soft voice caressed over her senses made her knees go weak. Whatever the right words were, they eluded her. She did the only thing that she could manage. Nina began to sing.</p><p>“<em>Late into the night, beneath the moonlit sky, I can only pray, that I will catch your eye. And if I’d only see your face, I’d know this much is true; nothing else can feel the way that I feel loving you.</em>” It wasn’t sung perfectly, her voice catching on a few of the notes, but she’d never sung it to another person. Nina couldn’t bring herself to look at his face, so she stared at his chest while her heartbeat roared in her ears. So slowly, his hands came up to cup her face and lift her eyes so she could see him.</p><p>“It’s <em>you</em>.” Tears brimmed her eyes and made her feel foolish, but in that moment she felt so damned <em>happy </em>that she couldn’t contain it. Warren brought his face down to hers and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. They’d figure out logistics later like how to tell Mr. Parks, and how to deal with the fact that they were both Erika’s handler, but for now they both reveled in each other. Who would have believed that they could have found each other with only whispers in the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>